Jimmy's Little Problem
by LadyVulcan471
Summary: My first attempt at a fan fiction- Jim lusts after Spock; Will Spock return his feelings? Some adult themes, but not too graphic...yet. Many attempts to be funny that may or may not be successful. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Starship captains are not supposed to act like lovesick teenage girls. Starship captains are not supposed to sit in their chair on their bridge and fantasize about a certain pointy-eared someone standing less than five feet away instead of focusing on something important like battle formations or Klingons or-

"Captain? Captain. Captain!"

Jim jumped ten feet at the shrill voice of the yeoman who had, seemingly completely without his knowledge materialized next to him.

"Daily engine report, sir." She stared at him curiously. "Thank you, yeoman."

"_That's right, Captain. Act like nothing's out of the ordinary. You weren't day dreaming about your first officer's hind quarters or what he would look like on his back, nude and begging for you to-"_

"Captain?"

"_God damnit."_

"Here you go, yeoman", he all but murmured. "That will be all."

It had been six months since it began. Just a small mistake-one unplanned stop in Spock's quarters-and BOOM, Jim was dealing with an almost constant state of distraction; Sometimes a very cramped, painful-ahem-straining…distraction.

It was only a couple of hours past a run in with a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. The occurrence, to put it lightly, strained each and every member of the crew. Most of the bridge crew was dismissed by the time Jim told Spock to get some rest in his quarters. The Vulcan refused at first, insisting that the captain needed his rest as well. Jim assured him that he would and, placated, Spock left the bridge. An hour later, Jim abandoned his beloved chair in favor of some much needed shut-eye. On the turbo-lift, he started thinking about how nice it would be to play a game of chess with Spock to relax, rather than just napping.

He walked to Spock's quarters instead of his own and requested entry. The sight that he had the fortune of being privy to once he stepped into the God-damn-it-is-hot-in-here room would change him in ways he did not fully understand until weeks later. When Jim entered the room, it was dimly lit. His eyes adjusted quickly as the door shut behind him and was greeted by the sight of his favorite Vulcan partially sitting up on the bed in his black undershirt, with his hair _messed. _It was a stupid thing to focus on, but the sight of Spock's hair all messy, coupled with the tight t-shirt sent a bolt of lightening right to Jim's groin.

"Spock. I-I'm sorry to bother you."  
>"Is there something you need, Jim?"<br>"N-no. I th-thought I'd j-just come see if you were…resting."  
>"Captain. Is something wrong? You seem…uneasy."<br>"N-not at all, Spock! I'm just tired I'll be going now See you later bye!"

And he fled.

Back in his quarters, Jim had a unique, troubling problem to deal with. His mind was jumbled. How exactly does a twenty something year old man process an erection stemming from seeing his half-human first officer in a t-shirt?

"_Just calm down. It's a fluke. I just haven't had any in a while, that's all. Yeah. I need to get some and my body just connected the low lighting with having sex. I'm fine. I'll just rub one out and be done with it."_

But he wasn't done with it. That night, he woke up from the most disturbing dream/nightmare (since he couldn't actually categorize it with any certainty), covered in sweat, painfully aware of the wet spot on the sheet near his crotch. He groaned.

"_Obviously a shore leave is in order…."_

He let it go then, but as the days went by, he realized that his erection would pop up at the most inopportune moments-moments that always seemed to involve Spock. After three months of denial, Jim finally admitted it to himself. He was, at the very least, lusting after Spock.

"_Fuck."_

Fast forward another six months, and we find Jim in very much the same state. In his lust addled, masturbated-out mind, having dirty thoughts about his first officer was just fine as long as said first officer never, ever had even an inkling of knowledge about those thoughts. Sure, he was still distracted, but as long as he took care of the erection he had in the morning, another one after lunch and one right before bed, it wasn't so bad.

Today, Jim had the honor of a staff meeting, meaning lots of talking about nothing. Jim was pretty uninterested until, naturally, Spock began to give the command team a thorough account of what the Science Department was up to lately. Jim was captivated by his first; his mouth, his eyes, his hair…his cheekbones….tongue…..

"Is that satisfactory, Captain?""Mhmmm…..Y-yes, of course, Mr. Spock."

Ignoring the raised eyebrow of the aforementioned first officer, Jim went back to surreptitiously staring at Spock's hands, followed by his lips, followed by the slope of his neck until-

"_Mother f-."_

Damn his imagination. Just the thought of sliding his tongue up the other man's neck, following the carotid artery up to his ear and sucking on the tip, just grazing it with his teeth, earning a moan from the stoic mouth of the man under him…..

"_This is pathetic, Jimmy. Where's your self control, damnit! Just think of something completely NOT sexy. Yeah, that's it. Klingons in frilly dresses. Commodore Stone in a bikini. Pike scowling at me…I can DO this!"_

"And with that, I think we should end this meeting by saying that…"

"_Just a little longer….."_

At this point, everyone was getting up and leaving, only giving a short backward glance at their odd captain, sitting still for once, muttering to himself.

"_You're almost there, Jimmy. Bones…with a hypo…aimed at your neck and-" _

"Captain, would you care to join me for a game of chess?""That sounds…great, Spock."

Jim's smile threatened to split him in half it was so tight.

"_Damnit. Damn it all to hell."_

"I'll meet you in your qu—(No! Too personal!)—in my qua—(And that's better HOW?)—in the rec room in twenty minutes."  
>"Yes, sir."<p>

And the great starship captain ran, tail firmly between his legs, off to his quarters at warp 8.

Jim sank against the door as it closed, then slid to the floor in defeat.

"_Something must be done about this whole situation", _he thought. _"But first…..this."_

He slid his hands over his chest, his solid physique, to the waistband of his Starfleet issue trousers. Just inside, his nearly constant (these days) erection stood, proud and stiff, in contrast to its owner, who was feeling increasingly shameful and vulnerable while melting into Vulcan-lover goop.

His hands undid the button and zipper almost of their own volition, easing pants and boxers down past his hips and grasping his heavy arousal.

Jim was in no mood for suspense and his hand worked quickly, head leaning back and eyes closed imagining those long delicate fingers holding him, touching him, entering him-

He bit his lip as he spilled into his hand, moaning _his_ name.

Panting, Jim cleaned himself up and headed for the rec room.

"_Yeah",_ he thought. _"A nice, crowded place where I'm less likely to get myself in tro—"_

Sitting in rec room 2, the three dimensional chess board in front of him and him alone, was Spock.

He almost ran. Jim Kirk, Great 23rd Century Starship Captain, took one look at the deserted rec room, and Spock sitting at the table innocently awaiting his chess partner and was close-_too _close-to doing a 180 and scampering out of that room like he'd been hit with a newspaper. He was close, but-thanks to what he assumed were the effects of metaphorical balls the size of planets-he didn't.

"Hello, Mr. Spock."

"_That's right, Jim. The swagger. Just lean on the swagger."_

After eleven games of chess, nine of which Spock won (Because really, how was Jim going to pay attention to chess at a time like that?), Jim was worn out. His relationship with Spock had not taken a turn for the worse (He _was_ still breathing, wasn't he?), nor had it taken a turn for the carnal (There was certainly no celebrating of _that_ kind.). Jim had attempted to converse normally, but he feared his rather uncomfortable physical state had make the conversation awkward.

"_My swagger….it's broken…."_

And thus, he returned to his quarters, nine times defeated and horny.

Lying in bed that night, leisurely stroking his erection, Jim made a decision. He couldn't just keep on living in a constant state of arousal, now could he? Either he had to get some strange tail and end this-or get Spock. Since the latter had a tribble's chance on a Klingon ship of happening, the plan Jim concocted in his dazed, still aroused, I-cannot-jerk-off-one-more-time-without-curling-into-a-weeping-ball-of-shame mind went something like this:

"_All I have to do is get some ass during our next shore leave and never think about Spock at all ever again. Easy."_

Before he knew it, the crew was scheduled for shore leave. Usually the last one to leave the ship, and only by royal decree of his highness Doctor McCoy, Jim made the decision to join one of the earlier parties and leave the ship to Spock, who insisted on staying on the ship during every shore leave. It would only make it easier for Jim to focus on getting what he needed. He changed into a pair of black jeans, just tight enough, and a blue t-shirt to set off his eyes. He was ready.

At one of the seedier bars on Alpha Risa IV, Jim managed to catch the attention of a particularly attractive Orion, Kelia, who seemed to be more than willing to make Jim forget all his problems. As she led him back to her place, he couldn't help but wonder….

"_I wonder what Spock's doing right now. Waitaminute, no! What the hell, Kirk? You're thinking about what your MALE first officer is doing at the moment-probably reading some boring scientific paper- instead of focusing on the perfect, green ass jiggling in front of you? No. Focus on the girl."_

The next thirty minutes were the most embarrassing of Jim's life. How does a virile young man such as himself _ignore_ the advances of an Orion? He was furious. He ran out of that apartment building, down the street and into the nearest bar.

"_What the hell happened to you, Jimmy? One day you're a young man, not shackled by the restraints of whatever the hell this is, the next thing you know your body is refusing an Orion. An Orion, for Christ's sake!"_

It goes without saying that Jim was incredibly inebriated. The events that occurred over the course of the next hour were only accomplished because of that inebriation. In his drunken stupor, Jim called up to the Enterprise for a beam-up and, once materialized, marched straight past the ensign on duty and over to Spock's quarters. He knocked heavily on the door.

"Spock! Open up and lemme in there!"

The door opened, revealing a Vulcan with an interest piqued at the late intrusion-at the obvious drunken state of his commanding officer.

"Captain?"  
>"Hey there, Spock. 'Sit alright if I come in?"<br>"I hardly th-"

But Jim had already pushed past Spock and was furiously pacing back and forth.

"Captain, can I help you with something?"  
>"No, Spock. You-You've done enough."<br>"To what are you referring?"  
>"An Orion, Spock! I turned down sex with an Orion! No! I didn't. I tried, damnit. I tried, but it wouldn't go. I couldn't-You're a bas-bas-bastard, Spock."<br>"My parents were married at the time of my birth. I hardly think that title is accurate."  
>"You know what I mean! Don't play stupid!"<br>"Jim. I think it would be best if you sat down for a moment. I will summon Dr. McCoy."

Spock buzzed the doctor's room and requested his presence immediately.

"Nahhhhh, Spock. Bones can't help me. You're the only one…You're the one that can help…"  
>"Jim?"<p>

"God damnit, Jim, what'd you do this time?"  
>"Heyyy Bones. I was just talking to Spock."<br>"Yeah I see that."

Bones jabbed a hypospray in the Captain's neck, along with a sedative, because it was just too damn late at night to deal with a chatty Jim.

"I can have him moved if you want, Spock. He'll be out for a while."  
>"He can have my bed for the night, I assure you, Doctor. I feel meditation would aid me more than sleeping."<p>

The next morning, Jim awoke with a groan. He drank WAY too much last night….

"_Wait a minute",_ he thought groggily. _"Where the hell am I? Looks like I'm on the ship, but…this isn't my room. Oh, please don't tell me I slept with a member of the crew. Like Starfleet Command doesn't look down on me enough. I can't be doing stuff like…this…"_

It was then that Jim caught sight of the 3D chess board on the shelf next to the bed. The unique carving of the board looked familiar. It almost looked like….

"_Spock's?"_

Jim wouldn't admit it until much later, but he panicked. The great James T. Kirk jumped out of bed, the pounding in his head a paper cut on the scale of problems compared to what he might have done last night. Upon a cursory investigation of Spock's quarters, he could deduce three things:

1. Spock had a bigger shower than him. How the hell was that fair?  
>2. He was still fully clothed; rumpled, but fully clothed, so odds are no stupid mistakes happened.<br>3. Spock was not here.

"Computer. What time is it?"  
>"Oh-nine-hundred."<p>

"_Ah. So Spock is already on duty. I guess I should get back to my quarters and shower, at least…But…while I'm here…"_

Jim wasn't proud of what he did next. With Spock absent, he had free reign to look around his room and maybe get to know something about the man who never opened up about anything. The contents of Spock's room were relatively unimpressive altogether, until Jim came to the closet. He couldn't resist. He grabbed one of the perfectly hung blue uniform shirts and buried his face in it, inhaling deeply.

"_Oh my God, he smells amazing."_

So engrossed in his stalker-like behavior, Jim didn't notice the woosh of the door opening and the presence of the absolute last person Jim wanted walking in at that moment.

Eyebrow threatening to reach his hairline, Spock cleared his throat. Immediately, Jim's eyes shot open and he cringed, slowly turning to face the intruder, still mid-inhale.

"Captain? May I ask what you are doing with my shirt?"

Jim was speechless. There was absolutely no way the situation could get any worse.

"I…I….I…..""Captain?"

"_Deep breath, man. Deep breath. He knows nothing."_

"I was just…"  
>"If I may, Captain, you appear to be smelling my shirt."<br>"Sm-I….I don't know what you're talking about! I wasn't sm-I was just-I gotta go."

And once again, Jim was running away from Spock, manly bits shriveled to almost nothing.

"_Son of a bitch! What was he doing back so soon? Alpha shift isn't over for another half an hour! Oh God why did I have to smell his shirt? I was too bold. Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of shirt-fetish freak…."_

Just then, the computer signaled a visitor.

_*Sigh*_

"Come."  
>"Captain."<br>"Spock? I mean, Spock. How can I help you?"  
>"Capt-Jim. I think we should discuss…"<br>"There's really no need for that, Mr. Spock."  
>"You were smelling my shirt, Jim. And last night you told me I was the only one who could help you. I would like to know what you meant when you said that."<p>

Jim was never drinking anything alcoholic ever again.

"I..I don't know, Spock. I was drunk. People….say crazy things when they're drunk…."  
>"You were of sound mind, Jim. Tell me."<p>

At this point, Jim was standing, frozen, by his desk. Spock, ever respectful of personal space, was getting closer and closer with each excuse or dodge Jim uttered. Within a matter of five minutes, Spock was standing closer to Jim than he ever had before. Jim could smell the same clean smell that has aroused his senses only minutes before, mixed with a scent that could only be described as Spock. He was intoxicated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Spock."  
>"Yes. You do."<p>

Jim gulped. He was cornered and he knew it.

"_Well, I might as well go out with a bang.", he thought._

So with that in his mind, Jim took a deep breath, looked up at Spock and kissed him squarely on the lips. Deciding at the last minute to drape his arms around Spock's neck, Jim deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to let his tongue run gently over Spock's surprisingly pliant bottom lip. When he could no longer go without air, he pulled back, hands falling to his sides, eyes staring intently at a spot on the floor and waited.

It seems that Jim's actions had done the impossible. Spock was at a loss for words. He stood there, mouth doing the Vulcan equivalent of gaping, eyes wider than Jim had ever seen them. Since there was no immediate loving response, Jim took a great breath and took charge of the situation.

Very quietly, he said, "I trust that answers your questions, Mr. Spock. I would appreciate it if you would leave my quarters."

Spock nodded his assent and turned to exit, never making a sound. Once he was alone, Jim sank onto the bed, a mess of tears and heartbreak mixed with a lingering feeling of confusion.

"_What the fuck, Jim? That was your solution? Kissing him? What the hell were you thinking? Spock must be furious. Or embarrassed. Or both. What if he wants a transfer? I don't think I could handle all this without him. But wait, I'm being stupid. If I just want his body, why the hell am I getting this upset? There's no….emotional….connection here…..is there? I'm not…..in l-"_

"Spock to Captain Kirk."

"_Breathe, Jim. Breathe."_

"Yes, Mr. Spock. What is it?""I request a meeting with you at your earliest convenience, Jim."

"_Oh, shit. He called me Jim."_

"Of course, Spock. I'm free now."

"_Okay, Jimmy. Try not to screw this up."_

"Enter."

For a long time, too long in Jim's head, they just stood and stared at each other. Neither man said anything for a good five minutes. Finally, Spock broke the silence.

"Jim, I am not sure how to proceed."  
>"Nothing has to be said, Spock. Just…we can pretend it never happened. I stepped over some boundaries and I know I forced you way out of your comfort zone and…I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can forgive me and we can just go back to…the way we were."<br>"I am incapable of forgetting what happened, Jim. I wish to ask you-"  
>"Please don't transfer, Spock! I know I fucked up, but I promise it won't happen again and I really need you here to deal with all my paperwork and…you know…I….I'd miss you a lot if you left and-"<br>"Jim! I am not going anywhere. I simply wish to know at what point you become enamored with me."

Well there it was. All out in the open.

The TRUTH.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spock, I…wouldn't say I was _enamored_ with you per se…"  
>"How would you phrase it, Captain?"<p>

"_God damnit. How did I let this happen? There's no way it can get any better. It'll ruin our work relationship and then he'll transfer and never speak to me again and-"_

"Captain?"  
>"God, Spock. I can't DO this, alright? I can't just <em>tell <em>you all this…It's not…so easy. Can't you understand that?"  
>"Jim. Please tell me."<br>"I am not enamored with you. I just…can't stop thinking about you and find myself….e-x-c-i-t-e-d when I'm…around you."

"_Really? Really, Jim? That's how you tell him you want him face down on your bed? You can't stop thinking about him! Makes it sound like you're in l-"_

"Captain, I find myself puzzled. In my experience, excitement does not lead one to inhale the scent of another person. Infatuation, however, is a fitting cause for such behavior."

"Infatu-No, Spock that's not it. That can't be it."  
>"Why not?"<p>

It was at this point that Jim looked up from the floor for the first time to meet Spock's gaze.

"_Is he…If I didn't know any better, I'd swear on a stack of Bibles that he looks….expectant. Maybe I should take a chance? But what if I'm wrong? What if I can't handle a relationship with him? What if the attraction is purely physical? What am I saying? Even if I wanted a relationship, he probably doesn't…..Alright, that's it. I'm ending this here and now. Let it never be said that Captain James T. Kirk was too afraid to talk about his feelings, goddamnit."_

"Spock, the truth is…I'm attracted to you. I really am. I've been killing myself for months thinking about you night and day and it's really starting to get to me. In a way, I'm happy this is happening. Let's just get it all out there. You are _fucking_ sexy and I would trade my left nut to get you in my bed, but…I…think…I may sort of...kind of…care about you too. Okay? Happy? And if you don't feel the same, I understand, just please promise me you won't transfer. I don't want to lose my First."

Spock was silent for a long time, the battle in Jim's head raging on as his mind tried to rationalize how the hell he got himself into this mess.

"_He's going to hate me. Of course, he'll never admit it-Vulcan discipline and all that-but he will. And he'll transfer and I'll lose the person I may very well l-"_

"Captain, I-"  
>"Jesus, Spock. Can't you call me Jim just this once?"<br>"Jim. I wish to tell you that I am experiencing the same difficulties you are. I do not wish to label my thoughts and experiences as due to some kind of emotional turmoil, but I am attracted to you in a physical manner, at the very least. I suggest we work together to surmise whether we could have a relationship or not."

"_Did he just say what I think he said? Months….(__**months!)**__…jerking off multiple times a day…and he wants me too? I mean he didn't exactly make an emotional commitment, but that's not _exactly _surprising. Has he any idea how much CHAFING he could have prevented by telling me this earlier? Wait. He wants me too. Oh no. Not now. I can't get hard now. He's bound to notice. And then what? I'm immediately transformed from hot piece of ass to immature little boy who gets aroused at the mere POSSIBILITY of…"_

"You seem distracted, Jim."  
>"Spock, I'm going to apologize right now for what I'm about to do, okay? Sorry."<br>"What are you-"

And Jim lifted himself up on his toes-"_Man, he's taller when he's so close"-_and planted another kiss on his First. This time, though, when his arms wound their way around his neck, his hands sliding up to run through his hair, he felt Spock's hands on his waist, lightly gripping his shirt and pulling him closer.

"_Holy shit, I'm kissing him. I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back! He tastes…clean and cool, like…like something I can't quite put my finger on. But he tastes good! Oh, God my imagination SEVERELY underestimated how his body feels against mine…"_

When they could no longer breathe, they parted, gasping.

"Fuck, Spock.""I concur."  
>"My shift is going to start soon. God knows I wish it wasn't, but….Can I see you after?""Of course, Captain."<br>"Jim, Spock. Jim."  
>"Jim."<p>

Jim's shift was the longest he'd ever experienced...and that includes the trip back to Starfleet Academy after Nero was defeated. He could barely focus on anything and since nothing of supreme importance was taking place at the moment, he had nothing to distract him from thinking about the long, lean, hard, goddamn beautiful body waiting for him.

"_Only a little while longer, Jimmy, and then he's all yours. I can see it now-Spock, face down, face buried in a pillow as he screams my name…Oh, boy. This shift __**so**__ needs to end."_

An hour and twelve minutes later, Jim all but ran, giddy as a little kid, towards his First Officer's (boyfriend's?) room. Just as he stepped off the turbo lift, ready as all get out for the magic that was to occur in Spock's room that night, he was accosted by Bones.

"Jim! Got a minute?"  
>"Not really, Bones. I'm…busy."<br>"Well, beta shift just ended, so unless we're under attack I can't imagine what you're busy doing. I know it sure as hell ain't paperwork."  
>"Well, I-"<br>"Not another word, _Captain_. You've been ducking me for too damn long."  
>"Ducking you? Bones, I don't-"<br>"Yes you do."

"_Fuck."_

"Bones, you don't need to hold on to my ear to get me to Sickbay."  
>"Oh yes I do. I'm not falling for that one again, Jimmy Boy."<p>

And so they continued…

Twenty minutes later, Jim emerged from Sickbay, still rubbing his neck, eyes shining with freedom and groin already swelling, despite the pain.

"_Nearly a year of desperate lusting and I get cock blocked by Bones and his freaking hypos…"_

And finally, after too many nights jerking off in his bed, sad and confused and just more horny that he thought possible, Jim arrived at Spock's door, ready, willing and completely expecting a night of sweaty, passionate, absolutely amazing, but still manly night of, to be frank, fucking like rabbits.

"_I get to have sex with Spock. I get to have sex with Spock! God, I wonder if he would mind being on bottom. I hope so. I'm not sure I could deviate from the fantasy constantly on my mind for the past year….Who am I kidding? I'll take him how I can, when I can and for as long as he'll let me."_

He requested entry and waited, practically vibrating with excitement. When Spock came to the door, he managed to walk calmly into the room, for the benefit of the people walking up and down the hall and he was damn proud of himself for that.

Once inside, he swung around, eyes darkened with lust and pushed Spock up against the door, kissing him once more. Jim's hands found the swell of Spock's ass, squeezing lightly, all the while delighting in the feel of a hardness equaling his own pressing into his hip. When Spock's tongue ghosted over his bottom lip, Jim just about lost it.

"_Oh God he feels so good. Fucking fuck I can't even think."_

Spock responded in kind, all the carnal passion that had built up spilling out of both men, leaving each desperately clawing at the other's clothes. Jim's hands found the hem of Spock's science blues,-"_Finally!"-_and pulled it over his head. The black undershirt followed, revealing a solid torso dusted with thick black hair. Resisting with Herculean effort the urge to pounce on top of Spock like some kind of animal, Jim resorted to just pushing Spock back until he hit the bed, their mouths never really coming apart for too long.

They landed on the mattress, Jim already situating himself on top of Spock and familiarizing himself with the body under him. He was completely absorbed in Spock-his hair, his chest, his-

"Oh GOD, Spock!"

"_How the hell did he get on top?"_

Straddling Jim's hips, his ass precariously perched above the bulge straining against Jim's zipper, Spock spoke with a completely straight face.

"Jim. We are experiencing a problem."  
>"Fuck. We are?"<br>"Yes. A most dire problem."  
>"Are we going too fast? Shit, shit I'm sor-"<br>"You are still clothed."  
>"….What?"<p>

"_Did he just…"_

Jim, mouth still gathering flies, was shirtless and in the process of losing his pants before he even had enough blood flowing to his brain to be able to answer. Spock's hands ghosted over his lower abdomen, sliding slowing down, gripping the waistband of his Starfleet issue pants, just beginning to slide them down and…

"Bridge to Commander Spock."

They FROZE.

Teehee. I know, its short...I still haven't really decided how everything will unfold. Please review if you have a moment. I would appreciate any feedback or suggestions you guys can give. And thanks to everyone who added the story to their alerts list or reviewed already. 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been crazy. Anyway, here is chapter three. WARNING: There be sexy times here. Those not into slash and rather graphic m/m sex should probably not continue. ^^

"Mr. Spock?"

Spock visibly calmed himself.

"Yes, Lt. Uhura?"

"I have Admiral Komack on the line for you, sir. Shall I patch it through to your quarters?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lieutenant."

He turned to Jim, still laying on his back, legs spread apart, mouth hanging open in an expression that could only be described as…

"_What the FUCK?"_

"Jim, I have to answer that call.""I know. I'll get out of sight."

Spock pulled his uniform shirt and pants back on, sans-underwear Jim noticed, and sat at his desk, shoulders and back severe and straight, all traces of lust and mid-coitus arousal gone from his visage. Jim sighed as he crawled over to the opposite side of Spock's desk, ready to remain completely silent while Komack was on the line.

"_This is not happening. I am NOT hiding from Komack like some horny guy hiding from his girlfriend's father. I'm actually having sex with Spock right now. Yeeeah. That's it. I'm so blissed out from the several orgasms I have already achieved that I'm blacking out. Yeah. Let's go with that._

_I'll just sit here like a good boy. Nice and quiet. Jeez. You'd never know Spock was so into me just minutes ago, at least, as long as you weren't looking at what I am. He's still hard. Makes me so proud of him…and me. Hmm…Do I dare? I wonder if he'd mind…_

_I wonder if Vulcans have a naughty side to them? He's half human right? No human male I've ever met would turn down…..But maybe….Oh FUCK it."_

Quietly, stealthily really, Jim crawled under the desk from where he was sitting in Spock's guest chair and faced his new lover's member, still straining against the fabric of his pants. Softly, he palmed the bulge in Spock's lap, noticing immediately the stiffening of Spock's whole body. Grinning to himself, Jim continued his ministrations until he was satisfied that Spock was as hard as he could possibly be.

Staying completely silent, he slipped Spock's penis from his pants and, without taking much time to actually examine it, slipped it into his mouth, his tongue circling the head and sucking gently. He reveled in the tightening of Spock's speech, waiting until Komack had asked him a question to take his member deeper into his mouth.

Jim heard a sudden, sharp intake of breath and focused his mouth on the head of Spock's penis again, concentrating fully on giving Spock the most pleasure possible while staying silent and making sure Komack did not catch on to what was happening on the opposite side of the call.

As Spock was saying his goodbyes to the admiral, Jim was licking the underside of his member greedily, once again taking it into his mouth just as Spock was ending the call. When they were safely alone once again, Jim emerged from under the desk and smiled guiltily at his-

"_Yeah…I like the sound of that. Mine."_

-Vulcan.

"Jim, behavior of that kind is illogical."

"_Leave it to Spock to give me the illogical line at a time like this. Of course, I've never seen that line delivered while his dick was hanging out of his pants. Makes quite the picture."_

"If Admiral Komack had caught on to what was happening, we'd have both been-"

Not wasting a minute more than he absolutely had to, Jim jumped Spock once again, mouths crushing together, Jim's hands going straight for Spock's ass. He'd never noticed how _round_ it was.

Once they were back on the bed, Spock once again naked as the day he was born and in the process of getting Jim out of his uniform, Jim allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of Spock's hands on his skin.

"_He has the softest hands I've ever felt. How the hell am I supposed to resist coming long enough for this to actually happen?"_

When Spock was satisfied that every piece of cloth covering Jim's body was gone, neatly piled on the floor near the foot of the bed, he began tasting his lover, which just about drove Jim crazy.

Spock's tongue gracefully slid up one of Jim's legs, pausing just above the knee, then continuing up. He paused near Jim's penis, his breath just ghosting over the sensitive head, then he moved on, taking the time to make a little red mark on Jim's hipbone, earning a short moan of pleasure from the man under him.

He continued up, tongue dipping into Jim's bellybutton for a moment, then tracing the contours of his abdominal muscles. When he reached Jim's nipple, he lavished the right one first, coaxing it into a hard little bud, ignoring the pleas of his lover to "get on with it", following up with the same attention paid to the left nipple. Moving on, he made another red mark on the soft flesh under Jim's right ear, savoring the sound of Jim's moaning and impatient, whiny sounds. When Spock reached his left ear after trailing his tongue along Jim's jawbone, he whispered,

"T'nash-veh."

"_Ohhhhh, my God. That voice…"_

Finally, Spock lifted himself up on his elbows to look Jim in the eye. His partner's face was flushed, eyes wide and shining. Agonizingly slowly, Spock laid his lips on Jim's, tongue once again darting out to just brush his bottom lip and then he pulled away.

Realizing that this was the time to strike, Jim launched off the bed and onto his First. He pinned Spock down, face in the pillow and grinned.

"_My turn."_

HeeHee. I'm evil. Reviews are always appreciated, especially since school is starting again really soon and I'll need all the inspiration I can get. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Not scared in the least of what Jim might do to him, despite the decidedly mischievous glint in his eye, Spock was happy to just relax and enjoy whatever he had coming to him. Of course, he could have released himself at any point, but he made the snap decision to let Jim do as he wished.

Jim, on the other hand, was freaking the fuck out.

"_Holy SHIT. He is so beautiful and he's here and I can do whatever I want to him! Is there a _luckier_ Starfleet captain out there today? No. No, there is not."_

He began at the back of Spock's right ankle, leaving little kisses and tender bites as he went, just as Spock had done to him. He was sucking on the skin behind Spock's left knee when he decided that he wanted Spock inside him. He could live his little fantasy another time. Right now, he wanted Spock to take him.

"_I must be out of my mind. Spock is not a small man. Holy fuck. Just how much is this going to hurt?"_

But Jim's mind did not linger too long. He was much to preoccupied with the mouth-watering sight before him now. He had worked his way up Spock's legs and was now facing the delectable derriere of his First, barely restraining himself from bi-

"_Fuck it."_

Jim sank his teeth into Spock's right butt cheek just enough to earn a muffled groan from the man under him. He briefly considered whether cannibalism was an appropriate topic to think about while savoring the taste of Spock in his mouth.

"Jim?"

"Yes, Spock?""I hardly think that I taste good enough to eat…."

"You-wh-what?""I hesitate to remind you, Captain, that Vulcans are touch telepaths and our bodies are touching quite a bit."

"If I wasn't so incredibly turned on by your decision to call me 'Captain', I'd be embarrassed right now."

Following that one word-Captain-and the resulting rush of extra blood to his dick, Jim resumed touching every bit of Spock he could get his hands (and tongue) on. As he moved up Spock's back, he made sure to grind his hips into the swell of Spock's ass and was almost too proud of the sound the man under him made. He wasn't so sure, but it almost sounded like a-

"I did not whimper, Jim."

"Fuck. That is going to take some getting used to."

"_Alright, you know what, Spock? I don't care if you can hear this. You did SO whimper."_

Jim was triumphant.

He continued gently nipping Spock's shoulder blades, biting down on each before moving his tongue over the resulting green marks left by his teeth. Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, he raked his teeth over the skin behind Spock's left ear, moved up just a little further, tracing the outline of the ear that had been driving him _crazy_ for such a long time until he reached the tip and, moaning, sucked it into his mouth. Jim traced the point of Spock's ear while the object of his affection contemplated humans and how his ear could possibly be considered a sexual organ.

After an extended period of time during which Jim's tongue had thoroughly plundered and explored each and every crevice of Spock's left ear, he pulled away and sighed.

"_Can you hear me now, Spock? I am so incredibly ready for this." _

Carpe-ing the moment, Spock managed to get back on top of Jim, this time focusing on the main event, as it were. Meeting Jim's wide eyes with his own in a rather naughty gaze, Spock took Jim's length into his mouth, tongue sliding over the head and throat tightening just enough around the length to elicit a needy moan from his captain.

"Oh my God, Spock! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…."

And his litany continued until…

Spock released Jim's dick, licking his lips and gazing at Jim, who was now laying on his back with his arms behind his head and his legs spread wide, looking completely scandalized. Without a word, he slowly moved lower, spreading Jim's legs even wider, warm hands resting on his thighs until his tongue, which had been tracing small circles on Jim's inner thigh, reached its destination. Naturally, Jim was…surprised.

"SPOCK!"

"Yes?"

"N-nothing. …You could warn a guy…""I apologize. Would you like me to stop?""…God, no."

And so, Jim continued making the horrendously embarrassing strangling sound he couldn't help while Spock continued making out with his naughty bits.

"_I cannot believe he is doing this. I cannot BELIEVE he is doing this. Spock; Mr. Neat-as-a-Pin; Mr. Spotless-Uniforms-Even-After-a-Fight is touching my *ahem* with his TONGUE. Well, we have truly gone down the rabbit hole…I can't believe I just thought the word 'hole'…."_

"Uhnnnn….."

"I need to sufficiently prepare you for penetration, Captain.""Pleeease don't call me that again unless you want me to come right now. Spock, I never realized your fingers were so…long."

"I believe three fingers is enough. Are you ready, Jim?""Oh, yes. I've been ready for WAY too long."

"I am gratified to hear that….Captain.""….."

Feeling very stretched indeed, Jim spread his legs as wide as they would go and watched as Spock spread a hefty amount of lube _("Where the hell did he pull that from?")_ on his dick and lined himself up. He was all smiles and happy until Spock began pressing in.

"_FUCK that hurts. C'mon, Jimmy-boy. Reeeeeeeeeeeelax."_

Following an agonizing adjustment period, Spock was finally entirely inside Jim and the latter was just beginning to understand why so many people did this.

"OhmyGodSpockMOVE!"

Slowly, but purposefully, Spock pulled almost completely out of Jim and then pushed in again in one powerful thrust aimed directly at Jim's prostate.

The scream that filled the room was legendary; an epic scream that Jim would never admit actually came from him. It was a rather emasculating moment, as Jim would categorize it later on, after he had gotten over the high of Spock-sex.

Ever the efficient man, Spock kept his hips thrusting into Jim, his dick hitting Jim's prostate over and over and more and more forcefully, forcing Jim into a state of wanton need.

His back arched all on its own, pelvis meeting Spock's hips with each and every thrust. Before Jim knew it, Spock was jerking him off in time with the thrusts of his hips and his vision was going fuzzy around the edges. _Finally,_ they both hit their breaking point, both men coming with a cry, Jim's loud and passionate, Spock's muffled into Jims shoulder where his head had landed.

Basking in the afterglow of their romp in the hay, the two men lay on their backs, legs entangled and chests heaving.

"I cannot imagine why we did not do this earlier."

"The answer is simple; I was not aware of your affection and I did no have the opport-""I _know_ why we didn't do it, Spock. I just…we could have been doing this for just…so long. I feel like I've missed out on several months of quality interspecies sex."

"Indeed."


End file.
